


strange amusements

by euthanasia



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD!!, Im kidding thats not really it, M/M, Peter is the child, Tony and Stephen are parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, whoopie, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Stephen and Tony go on a little date, featuring Peter Parker.





	strange amusements

**Author's Note:**

> \---READ ME BEFORE YOU PROCEED PLEASE---
> 
> This is my very first Marvel fic so yeah expect a lot of mistakes because I don't know EVERYTHING about the franchise. I did try my best, and shoutout to my friends on twitter, Maria, Mia and Xunyi for helping with this, and Isabel for giving the title lmao.
> 
> Just don't come for me if I make a mistake ok? Ok, we good.

It was a slow day for Tony. Having spent all day in his home alone, watching aimless reruns of television shows, eating stacks of food as if he hadn't eaten for days, which was true, honestly. About four days ago, the whole universe was falling apart and Tony was in space, trying to beat Thanos and his ungodly plans of wiping out all the life inside the universe. They did win, yes, but it costed a lot. After almost everyone turned to dust, Tony and the other remaining Avengers had used the Soul Stone to bring them back. Unfortunately, not everyone was resurrected. There was Vision, who died during the battle in Wakanda. Gamora, Thanos's rebelling daughter and Thor's brother, Loki. It took a little toll on Tony that he couldn't save everyone, despite it not being his fault.

Thor was now staying with him in the mansion, since he didn't have anywhere to go. Although he did decide to have a little trip with Bruce, Natasha and Steve around the country for a couple days, leaving Tony all alone in his mansion. He'd given Pepper a whole week off, since this was supposed to be the Avengers' desperately needed  _vacation_ after they battled Thanos twice, took all six Inifnity Stones and found them a better home and protector, then returning everything back to normal. It was quite the harrowing week for Tony. But even so, he was a  _"hero"_ he had expected all these things before he even started calling himself the Iron Man.

But back to the present. Tony had thought having the mansion all to himself was a newfound miracle, Thor had felt the need to "play" with his new weapon, and believed that Tony's house was the perfect place to do so. The one reason he pushed Natasha to go on a road trip with the god himself was so that he could repair his mansion, which only took an hour, and now he's regretting that he didn't come. Even if Steve was there, he was sure he'd have enjoyed going out rather than staying in and doing nothing.

With all his friends busy, he was running out of options on what to do, and just as if the gods above could hear all the annoying sighs of boredom he's been heaving for the past thirty minutes, his ears picked up an electric sound, and lo and behold, Doctor Stephen Strange was standing before him, dusting his cloak as he grinned in greeting, walking around, looking at his surroundings as this was his first time inside Stark's Residence.

"Hello, Stark." He greeted, sitting on the arm of the couch across him.

"Hello, Strange." Tony copied, sitting up, fixing his posture. "Why are you here?" He asked, before correcting himself. "Not that I'd love for you to leave, but, my front door has a purpose, you know."

Stephen chuckled dryly. "Yes, I know. Bruce informed me that you needed.. company?"

_Ah, that fucker_. Tony thought. _Of course he'd contact Strange, of all people._

Ever since the whole, saving-the-world-again event, Strange had been keeping in touch with him. He'd visit him quite a couple times, saying he was just asking for help to increase the security in his Sanctorum, and even asked if there was any way he could secure the Eye of Agamotto, in order to protect the Time Stone that was in his possession. And now that both were highly protected and secure, Tony found no other reason for him to visit again.

Until now, that is.

"Uh.. yeah, yes. I did tell Bruce that, but I didn't expect he'd contact _you_." Tony implied, folding his arms over his lap.

Stephen looked a little taken aback, but chuckled nonetheless. "Seems like you hate me, no?"

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I absolutely despise you."

"So do I."

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Tony had invited him outside to eat, mainly because he was starving and cooking wasn't exactly his best skill. Stephen borrowed the other's wardrobe and got dressed in casual clothes, a plain white button down and some slacks, in which Tony kept denying that it looked incredibly good in him. They ended up eating in a small diner, eating cheap pizza in silence.

"So, how's the Sanctorum?" Tony asked before taking a small bite out of his meal, his arm propped over the table.

"It's been well." Stephen answered, taking a sip of his drink. "The new system you put up is great, too."

"It is, isn't it?" Tony gives him a grin. "And the Eye?" He points to the necklace, which Stephen decided to slip under his dress shirt, just in case.

"I left the stone in the Sactorum with Wong." He admitted, sighing.

"What, why?" The man's eyebrows furrowed, staring at the sorcerer with shocked eyes.

"I felt it was safer there. Like you said, with your new system installed, no one can get in that easily. And besides, I hid it somewhere difficult to find." He explained, which Tony only nodded in understanding. Both men fell quiet again, finishing their food after awhile.

As they sat in their booth, both full and satiated, Tony gets up from his seat and motions the other to join him out the diner. But before they even reach the door, they both hear a familiar voice calling out.

"Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark!" It was none other than Peter Parker, Spiderman himself. He greets them both with a wave, jogging over to them with a smile. 

"What are you both doing here?" He asks voice enthusiastic. "That's a stupid question--"

"I'm glad you know." Stephen remarks, face expressionless. 

"So are you guys on a date?" The youngest of the three inquires, pocketing his hands. The other two were quick to reply.

"What, no what makes you think--"

"We're not on a--"

Peter raises both his hands in defense due to the tones of their voices increasing. "Alright, woah, just asking. I just thought, since it's only the two of you. Where are the rest?"

"On a trip." Tony replies after he's calmed down. Did this kid really think they were on a date? Did they really look like they  _were_ on a date? Tony mentally scoffs.  _As if I'd go out with this guy._

Peter nods in understanding. It was quiet for a while, until Stephen decides to speak up. "We'll be leaving, yeah? It's nice to see you, kid."

"W-Wait!" Peter calls out as Stephen's hand reach the door handle, groaning as he faces the boy once again. "I was wondering if I could go with you..? My aunt's out of town and I'm all alone for today so.."

Tony glanced at Stephen, deciding in his head if he'd let the kid join. Honestly, he doesn't even know what the both of them will do next, and this kid would probably be heartbroken if he said no, so he just nodded, being the nice, rich and handsome man that he is. "Okay."

"Really? Yes!" The kid threw his fist in the air as a sign of victory. The three of them leave the diner in silence.

The three of them walk together in the direction of the mall, quietly strolling through the sidewalk.

"So where are we going?" Peter asks after a couple minutes of walking. Tony shrugged, ingenuously not knowing where else to go. He pondered for a minute, facing both men before speaking.

"You guys wanna go bowling?" 

 

* * *

 

The bowling alley wasn't crowded today, thankfully. With only one group of people and a couple playing inside. Tony paid for everything, of course, and soon enough, the three of them were sat in a little table as the staff of the facility prepared the bowling balls.

Tony went first, immediately scoring a strike, which Peter yelled "woah!" to. The man had lots of practice with this particular type of sport, since most of the rich men he would talk to loved bowling.

The three of them merrily played, hollering when one of them hit a strike. As Peter was having his go, Tony watched the couples play with his arms crossed, scrunching his nose as the guy wrapped his arms around the woman, 'helping' her play.

Stephen tapped him in the shoulder. "You quite alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just distracted. Is it my turn yet?" He glanced at Peter, who seemed to have his eyes closed, lips moving as he spoke some mantra before he swung his arm and released the ball, hitting two of the pins.

"No, not yet. The kid seems to be enjoying though." Stephen chuckled, both of them laughing at the kid as he played.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." The words left Tony's lips before he could even think about them, and it shocked him as much as it shocked the other.

"Wow, the great Tony Stark thanking me? That's a first." He laughed dryly, smiling at his own comment. "How come you didn't thank me when I traded the Time Stone in to save you?" He joked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I didn't think you were gonna do that, anyway."

He hears the Doctor mutter something under his breathe, but he lets it go, since Peter just finished his turn. He grabbed one of the bowling balls and continued to play.

 

Two hours ticked by quickly, and they were all done playing. They decided to stroll around the mall for a while. It was only 3:00 PM, and the bowling fun they have didn't satisfy Tony enough, anyway.

They all stop in their tracks as Peter starts bouncing, "Can we go to the arcade, please? Can we?" He asks like a child.

They both roll their eyes in unison, but nods. They proceed to the token booth to buy a bunch of tokens (Tony paid, again.). He split them all in three portions, and soon enough Peter is running off into god-knows-where. He'll just text him later or something. The arcade isn't that big anyway.

Tony wasn't an arcade man. In fact, he can't even remember the last time he stepped inside an arcade, so he's a little lost with all these machines everywhere, surrounding the whole place.

What he does know how to play, is the claw machine. So he finds a good one, with tiger stuffed animals, and slots a token inside. He focuses well, hands around the joystick as he attempts to grab one. He fails at his first attempt, the head of the toy getting caught but eventually falling back in. First attempt turns into two, then three, four, five-- and eventually he just gives up, scoffing and muttering about how that machine is rigged.

Stephen finds him, expression annoyed as he keeps walking around. He decides to give it a try, and slots a token inside the same machine, prompted to grab at least one toy. Eventually, he succeeds after the third try, snatching the plushie and jogging to where Tony is waiting by the entrance. He sneaks behind him, tapping his shoulder before handing him the stuffed animal.

Tony's eyes flick between the other, and the toy, before he snatches it and rolls his eyes. "Great, something you're better than me at."

Stephen only laughs. "Why, you don't want the toy?"

Tony doesn't reply for a bit, before he mumbles quietly. "I do."

 

After a while, Peter finally tires himself out and finds two of the Avengers waiting at the entrance, talking amongst themselves. Peter holds a medium-sized bear in his arms, grinning proudly. He approaches them both. 

"Finally finished your tokens, kid?" Tony asks, his own stuffed animal held in his right hand. Peter nodded and smiled gratefully, before noticing the toy.

"Oh, you won a plushie too?" He grinned, pointing at the toy.

Tony glanced at Stephen, who was already looking at him. He  _definitely_ wasn't blushing. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

The sun sets and they leave the mall, exhausted from their fun filled day.

"I'll be heading home, thanks Mr. Stark! Bye, Mr. Strange." Peter grinned and waved goodbye, heading to the bus station to get home. 

The other just portal back to his home in silence. Stephen has his hands in his pockets and Tony placed the stuffed animal in his couch.

"So, are you gonna go back to the Sanctorum?" He asks, looking up at him.

"You're not gonna invite me over dinner?" He jokes, laughing. "And I have to return these clothes first."

_Keep them,_ Tony wants to say,  _You look good in them._

"Do I really?" Stephen steps closer to him, smirking. Wait what--  _fuck._ Did he say that out loud?

Tony of course, only folds his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes, turning around in order for the sorcerer to avoid seeing his flushed face. "You can stay over for dinner, if you want."

Stephen chuckles, "Oh I will."

 

* * *

 

It was  _too_ early for dinner. Tony noted bitterly, which means Stephen had to stay for longer. And he doesn't know how much he could keep his giddiness down. The Doctor was currently sat beside him, examining the stuffed animal in his lap.

"It's quite cute, isn't it?" Stephen asks, holding it up, "Tigers aren't this cute."

Tony only nods, not really listening as his eyes were glued to the television, much like what his predicament was earlier this morning.

Stephen plops the tiger down in his lap, looking at the other. "But so are you, huh?"

Tony found himself nodding, attention still at the television until he backtracks, staring at Stephen. "Wait, what--? Did you just call me..?"

"I knew it would grab your attention." He chuckled lowly. "You invite me to your home and choose to ignore me for some old television show? I choose to be offended, Stark."

The other only scoffed. "You trespassed here, remember?"

Stephen tuts, "Ah, ah, but who was it that said 'thank you for coming', hm?"

"Okay, maybe you got that one but--"

"You really have to stop denying your feelings, Tony." Stephen's expression changed into something softer, more caring.

Tony tensed a little, but chose to ignore it. "Denying? I'm not denying anything. Who said I was denying?"

Stephen shook his head in disbelief. "You're not a great liar, you know."

"If you think  _I_ have feelings for you, then you're wr--"

"I don't think, Tony. I know." His hand was cupping his cheek now, his face moving closer as their lips were inches apart. 

Stephen stopped, waiting for the other to move away, or punch him, but he didn't, instead he moved closer and pressed their lips together, his arms wrapped around his neck in order to get closer to him, lips moving against one another. Stephen's hand was on his hip, and the other still cupping his cheek as they kissed, lips molding into one, Tony finally relaxing against him, eyes closed.

They pull away after a while, lips red and swollen, with Tony avoiding Stephen's gaze.

"Okay so maybe I am a  _little_ bit in denial." He says, "But seriously, you could have just asked for a kiss instead of barging in my home."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Sure." Before leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss.

 

 


End file.
